Marco's Delivery Adventure
by Smarty 94
Summary: Marco is tasked with delivering a powerful generator from Mobius to Galvan Prime, but hits a snag when he crashes on a mysterious planet and Hater, Dominator, and Vilgax each want it for themselves. Meanwhile; Star and Jackie start arguing about Marco and Janna tries to act like the peace keeper.
1. The Delivery

On an unknown planet; a ship very similar to the Millenium Falcon was badly damaged and smoking up.

Some banging sounds from the inside were heard.

A panel from the ship fell to the ground and Marco came falling out of it.

He landed on the ground and looked all over the place before pulling out a Star Trek like communicator.

"Bill Hedgehog this is Marco Diaz, come in Bill." said Marco.

But all he got was static.

"Crap." said Marco.

Ray who was holding his head poked his hand out of the ship and looked at Marco.

"Anything?" said Ray.

Marco looked at his friend.

"Nope." said Marco.

Ray sighed.

"It takes one mistake to regret everything." said Ray.

Marco sighed as well and pulled out what looked like an arc reactor that was glowing red.

"Yeah, but this one was good for my health." said Marco.

"Come on, we'd better record a message on this ship before heading off to find some life." said Ray.

Marco nodded.

He climbed up into the ship and made his way to the cockpit before pushing the record button and turning to a microphone.

"To anyone who finds this, I Marco Diaz and my co pilot Rayman were shot down by Hater, Dominator, and Vilgax, probably something to do with the generator I was tasked with delivering from Mobius to Galvan Prime. We will attempt to find life on this mysterious planet in hopes of reparing this ship in order to complete the delivery. Do not attempt to find or rescue us, no one is safe with these three freaks after the generator." Marco said before pushing the stop button.

Eight hours earlier on Earth; Marco was sleeping in his bedroom and his alarm clock said 6:59 before changing to 7:00 and ringing.

The mexican teen woke up and turned off his clock.

"I just can't understand why you can't be happy for Marco, you are his best friend." Jackie's voice said from another room.

Marco became shocked and grabbed a cup before placing it to a wall to listen in.

"I am happy for him, I just don't want to see anyone emotionally hurt him." Star's voice said from the same room.

"This normally isn't my strong specialty, but just try to get along, it was yesterday since you started this argument." Janna's voice said from the same room as Jackie and Star.

"SHUT UP!" Jackie and Star yelled at once.

Marco groaned and put on his clothes before leaving his room.

In Sonic and Duncan's room which now had a bunkbed/dresser/desk combo; Sonic was on the top bunk as Duncan was on the bunk bed desk using his computer and Ray was on the bottom bunk playing Pokemon Omega Ruby on his 3DS.

"Look, it's a miniature generator with a ton of power." said Sonic.

"Yeah, I get that, I'm just amazed that it's very small." said Duncan, "You'd think that it would be bigger considering how powerful it is."

Marco entered the room.

"It's not the size that counts, it's how you use it." said Ray.

Sonic nodded.

"That's true." said Sonic.

The three saw Marco.

"They still going at it?" said Duncan.

"Unfortunatley." said Marco.

"You know, the surprising thing is that Janna's trying to be the peacekeeper consider how she treats me." said Sonic.

 **Cutaway Gag**

At the mansion swimming pool; Sonic was walking and Janna put her foot out and tripped Sonic into the water.

Janna chuckled as Sonic emerged from the water and groaned.

In the school lunchroom; Sonic was eating a slice of pizza when a rubber snake was dropped on his pizza and he became scared.

Janna walked by chuckling as Sonic groaned.

In the mansion living room; Sonic, Duncan, Ray, and Janna were on a couch underneath a blanket as Janna farted.

She then pulled the covers over Sonic.

"DUTCH OVEN!" yelled Janna.

Sonic groaned as Duncan and Ray stared on in shock.

"Shouldn't have agreed to allow her to Star's slumber party." said Duncan.

"Good call." said Ray.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Marco was shocked.

"Wait a minute, she actually dutch ovened you?" said Marco.

Sonic nodded.

"Anywho, what're you talking about?" said Marco.

"Bill has built a small generator that he's to deliver to Galvan Prime and wants Sonic to accompany him on the trip." said Ray.

A space bridge portal opened up in the room and Sonic went into it.

Duncan and Ray went into the portal as well.

Marco did some thinking.

He walked into the portal and appeared on Mobius in Bill's lab before the portal closed up.

"Hmm, pretty science fiction for a farm." said Marco.

Sonic, Duncan, Ray, and Bill who were in the room turned to Marco.

"That's because this is Bill's lab einstein." said Sonic.

"Oh." said Marco.

Bill turned to his cousin.

"Quick question, last night you told me that his girlfriend and best friend started arguing about him. They still going at it?" said Bill.

"Yeah." said Sonic, "And Janna's trying to bring peace between the two."

Bill became shocked.

"Seriously, after the way she treats you?" said Bill.

"That's a surprise to me as well." said Sonic.

Bill then pulled out the generator.

"Okay, this is the package that needs delivering, a small arc reactor like generator with tons of energy within it. Needs to go to Galvan Prime." said Bill.

Marco turned to Bill.

"Hey, you think I can make this delivery instead? I need to get my head out of Star and Jackie arguing about me." said Marco.

Bill turned to Marco.

"I don't see why not." said Bill.

"Hold that thought." said Sonic.

He pulled out his iPhone and sent a text to Spongebob saying; Marco's going on a delivery trip to Galvan Prime. Need you to keep from telling Star and Jackie about it.

Sonic saw a thumbs up emoji from Spongebob.

"You know, I would like to see the vast emptieness of space as well." said Ray.

Bill turned to Ray.

"You know how to fly a ship?" said Bill.

Ray did some thinking.

Later; Ray was reading a book called 'Piloting Millenium Falcon Modeled Ships For Dummies'.

"This ship I built seats two people only in the cockpit." said Bill, "And the reason you're taking a spaceship is because my space bridge has been acting haywire lately despite getting you guys here recently."

 **Cutaway Gag**

One of Bill's friends activated the Space Bridge and went through it and wounded up inside Bill's stomach.

His stomach started gurgling before he grabbed it in shock.

"Whoa nelly." said Bill.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Inside Bill's spaceship; Marco and Ray were in the cockpit and Ray was starting up the ship.

"Atomic batteries to power, turbines to speed." said Ray.

The ship lifted up into the sky before flying out of the planet.

Ray started pushing some buttons.

"Prepare for lightspeed, it's about to get G force like in here." said Ray.

He pushed a button and for some reason he was ejected from the ship.

"HOW DID THAT HAPPEN!" He shouted.

The ship grabbed Ray and put him back in the cockpit.

"I've got this." said Marco.

He pushed down on a lever and the ship went into lightspeed.

Bill, Sonic, and Duncan saw everything from Bill's computer.

"Takes care of that, now what?" said Bill.

Sonic did some thinking and pulled out his 3DS before playing Super Mario Maker for 3DS.

"Wanna play a game?" He asked.

Duncan looked at the system and the game Sonic was playing.

"Eh why not?" said Duncan.

He pulled out his 3DS and started playing Super Mario Maker for 3DS as well.

Bill shook his head.

Meanwhile in Vilgax's ship Vilgax was planning...

We see Vilgax watching television and cryoing.

Never mind.

In Hatter's sip Hater is...

Hater is asleep and with Captain Tim next to him.

Never mind again.

With Dominator she is...

Doinator is waiting tables and she is angry.

OH COME ON!

On Earth; Spongebob was in one of the bathroom's showering as Star and Jackie were in another room arguing non verbaly.

The sea sponge groaned and grabbed a towel before wrapping it around his waist and going to the door before opening it.

"Save the arguing for outside will you? I'm trying to take a shower peacefully. You might want to try it sometime." said Spongebob.

"YOU KEEP OUT OF THIS!" yelled Jackie.

A skateboard was tossed at Spongebob who dodged the board.

"Women." He said and left.


	2. Camoflauge

In deep space; Marco and Ray were still in the ship navigating the ship.

Ray was playing the Mos Eisley Cantenia song on a tuba.

Marco sighed.

"This is boring, I thought that by going on this journey it would make me forget about Star and Jackie arguing about me. So far it hasn't." said Marco.

Ray stopped playing the tuba.

"I'm sure it'll be interesting real soon." said Ray.

Suddenly; a bunch of laser blasts hit the ship, forcing it out of hyperspace.

"And we just lost the hyper drive." said Ray.

Marco became shocked.

"What the, how?" said Marco.

Suddenly; Hater appeared on a communicating screen.

"I SHOT YOUR HYPER DRIVE!" Hater yelled before laughing, "I'm awesome."

Suddenly; his screen disappeared as Dominator appeared over Hater's communication.

"Yeah right. Now give me that generator you have in your possession." said Dominator.

Hater then pushed Dominator's communication out of the way.

"I called these assholes first and shot their hyper drive." said Hater.

Vilgax appeared on his own communication and pushed Hater's communication away.

"No I call dibs on it you stupid Skull Head." said Vilgax.

Dominator's communication appeared and she pushed Vilgax's communication.

"Get a life, I'm getting this." said Dominator.

Vilgax and Dominator started pushing each other's communications.

Unknown to them the heroes left.

Hater pushed their communications from underneath them.

"I'm calling these guys and that's final." said Hater.

The group turned to the ship's cockpit and became shocked.

"Hey where'd they go?" said Dominator.

A bunch of lasers blasts hit their ships.

"Nevermind, I now know." said Dominator.

In Bill's ships two turrets; Marco was at the top turret and Ray was at the bottom turret shooting at the ships.

"Keep firing." said Ray.

Marco is mad.

"Get some." said Marco.

The two kept on firing at the ships, only for the three ships to fire back and badly damage it and cause it to spiral down to a planet.

Ray got out of his turret and went to the cockpit before grabbing the controls and getting a microphone.

"Hold on to something back there." said Ray.

Marco grabbed hold of the turrets ladder.

Ray steered the ship up and managed to keep the ship from crashing badly on the planet before it stopped.

On Mobius; Bill, Sonic, and Duncan were still in the computer room and saw a beeping on the keyboard and Bill pushed a button and saw the down ship.

The three became shocked.

"Oh boy." said Bill, "This is really going to bite us in the ass. That was my only working spaceship."

Sonic and Duncan turned to Bill.

"You only had one working ship and you couldn't have had a backup one just in case?" said Sonic.

"I didn't think this one would be destroyed." said Bill.

"Now we need to find a working ship, get Marco and Ray off this planet without Star and Jackie finding out, and deliver that package to Galvan Prime." said Duncan.

Sonic chuckled.

"Yeah, what're the odds of two arguing friends finding out everything that's going on?" said Sonic.

Suddenly; the door was kicked down by an angry Star who was with Janna, a tied up Spongebob, Patrick, Randy Cunningham, and an angry Jackie.

The other three became shocked.

"You sent Marco on a dangerous mission through space?" said Star.

Sonic became mad.

"Dammit Spongebob, you had one job to do. How can you louse it up?" said Sonic.

"Simply because I didn't louse it up. I didn't tell Star or Jackie about it. Instead, I told Janna about it since she doesn't care about Marco, but apparently she spilled the beans like an elephant with a bad case of short term memory loss." said Spongebob.

Janna smiled.

"Thanks." Janna said before becoming mad upon realizing what Spongebob said, "Hey."

Spongebob laughed.

"Perfect Loud House reference." said Spongebob.

"So you did send Marco on a dangerous errand through space." said Jackie.

"No we didn't." said Duncan.

"Then what's that on the screen?" said Star.

Bill, Sonic, and Duncan turned to the screen.

"Long lost episode of Star Trek that crosses over with Star Wars. A bunch of Klingon's just shot down the Millennium Falcon." said Sonic.

He turned off the computer.

"Yeah, very complicated stuff." said Bill.

"Made in the eighties and took place between Return of the Jedi and The Force Awakens." said Duncan.

"Yeah, known fact-"Sonic said before realizing something, "Wait a minute, how did you get here?"

Duncan was confused.

"That's what I've been wanting to know." said Duncan.

"We went to Silo Prime's base and made use of his space bridge." said Jackie.

"Okay fair enough." said Sonic.

He then acted shocked.

"OH MY GOD, IS THAT THE PROFESSIONAL SKATEBOARDER TONY HAWK!?" yelled Sonic.

Jackie turned in shock.

"Where?" said Jackie.

Sonic then ran off.

Jackie is mad.

"I don't see any-"Jackie said before turning and seeing that Sonic was gone, "Crap."

With Sonic; he was running far away from the farm and eventually made his way to a bar where tons of Mobians were drinking, partying, and or fighting each other.

"Oh boy, this is bad, this is very bad. I need to find a way to the planet where Marco and Ray are at and get them off the planet before anything else bad happens." said Sonic.

Suddenly; a green Mobian Chameleon appeared on a stool next to Sonic.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but over here that you need to get some friends off a planet." the chameleon said sounding like Tim Allen.

Sonic is shocked.

"Who are you?" said Sonic.

"The names Camouflage, expert smuggler on Mobius. I can get your friends off this mysterious planet." The chameleon known as Camouflage said, "But it'll cost you."

Sonic became confused.

"What?" said Sonic.

Bill appeared and sat on a stool.

"Money, that's all he does things for. He wants money to do a job, then abandons you with the money." said Bill.

Camouflage groaned.

"Don't do this to me Bill. I just got here, and I'm trying to make a quick couple of Mobium's. I've got some unpaid bills to pay off, an eviction notice for my private hanger, and a wife who left me and took my children." said Camouflage, "Can-Can we just talk some place else?"

Later; the others were back at Bill's farm as Star and Jackie were arguing once more.

"I need to keep from getting kicked out of my hanger, my brother and I-"Camouflage said before becoming annoyed, "Hold on a second."

He turned to Jackie and Star and darted his tongue at their eyes, making them stop arguing.

"HEY, I'M TALKING BUSINESS WITH SOME GUY WHO'S ALWAYS ON MY TAIL ABOUT MY CRIMINAL HISTORY, AND COMING UP WITH A WAY TO GET SOME FRIENDS OF YOURS OUT OF UNCHARTED TERRITORY. KEEP YOUR MOUTHS SHUT OR I'LL DO THAT AGAIN!" yelled Camouflage.

Star blasted the Mobian who lost his right arm.

"Eh, I can just grow it back." said Camouflage.

He then grew his arm back.

Randy was doing some work on the computer and became shocked.

"Uh guys, we've got a problem." said Randy.

Everyone turned to Randy.

"What?" said Duncan.

"That order that was placed by the Galvan's, it wasn't real. It was a hoax created by Hater." said Randy.

Duncan is shocked.

"Well that explains a lot." said Duncan.

Sonic went to the space bridge and started inspecting the wiring.

He saw something and reached into the controls before pulling out a horseshoe.

"Does this look weird to anyone?" said Sonic.

Everyone looked at the horseshoe.

"I wouldn't say so." said Patrick.

Sonic looked at the horseshoe once more.

"If lost, please return to Lord Hater." said Sonic.

"Never mind." said Patrick.

"Is there going to be any kicking?" said Spongebob.

Sonic sighed.

"No." said Sonic.

Patrick became shocked.

"KICKING?! I WANT TO DO SOME KICKING!" yelled Patrick.

He then kicked Jackie in the but who got on her knees and groaned.

"Why you." said Jackie.

She became mad and started beating Patrick up as a dust cloud appeared.

"WHY I OUTTA!" yelled Jackie.

The cloud went out of the barn as Patrick's screaming was heard.

Everyone stared on in shock.

Fighting sounds were heard and a screaming sound was heard and it stopped.

Everyone was confused.

The door opened and Patrick's head came in.

"Whoever's the owner of the green tractor, you left your lights on." said Patrick.

He walked in, revealing that most of his body was in a trombone and he brought his head up before breathing out a long note.

"Kind of like the Alola Executor." said Sonic.

Camouflage went to the computer.

"I can pinpoint where the group was shot down at." said Camoflauge.

He did some typing on the computer.

"Uncharted space territory. And the ship fell on Planet Bling, no life whatsoever. Just an unoccupied planet." said Camouflage.

He turned to the group as well as a returning Jackie.

"Okay, I'll get you to Planet Bling, but we're looking at some big numbers." said Camouflage.

Everyone became confused.

"How big we talking?" said Star.

Camouflage pulled out a calculator that looked like the first Kalos region Pokedex and did some math on it.

"Lets see, nine passengers, plus the two on Planet Bling which is in uncharted territory, need to save the two from some shady person or two." said Camouflage.

He then pushed the equal icon on his calculator.

"That'll be about 746.1 thousand Mobiums." said Camouflage.

Everyone became shocked.

"WHAT?! Just for everything you said?" said Duncan.

"Hey it's very risky business." said Camouflage.

Sonic did some thinking.

"How much would that be in Earth's American dollars?" said Sonic.

Camoflauge did some work on his calculator.

"Now considering how the universal stock market is going, it should add up to." Camouflage said before pushing the equal icon on his calculator, "God dammit. $12."

Star pulled out a ten and two ones.

"That's reasonable." said Star.

Jackie became mad.

"Why do you have to pay for this trip? I should pay for it since me and Marco are seeing each other." said Jackie.

Star became mad as well.

"He's my best friend." said Star.

"Cue the fighting in five, four, three, two, one." said Sonic.

"YOU ARE A JERK AND I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BEST FEMALE FRIEND HERE ON THIS PLANET!" shouted Jackie.

"They should be saying dimension. We are on Mobius." said Spongebob.

Randy approached Camouflage and pulled out twelve dollars.

"Let's just get this over with." said Randy.

"YEAH WELL YOU ARE A ASSHOLE JACKIE!" shouted star and punched her.

The two females started physically fighting each other.

The guys started walking out of the barn.

Janna got in between the two and stopped the fighting.

"Put an end to this. Plus our ride to this weird planet is leaving already." said Janna.

The other two girls became shocked and ran out of the barn.


	3. Planet Bling

On Planet Bling; Marco was recording his recording from earlier in the fic.

"Do not attempt to find or rescue us, no one is safe with these three freaks after the generator." said Marco.

He then pushed the stop button.

Marco and Ray went into a storage area and saw a hover motorcycle.

"Just one?" said Marco, "Looks like we're going to have to share."

Ray turned to Marco.

"I can't ride anything like this. My body parts will just fly off." said Ray.

He saw a device labeled 'Emergency Beacon' and picked it up.

"I'll set this beacon up." said Ray, "You better find someone to help us out."

Marco nodded.

He took the cycle out of the ship as Ray walked out with the beacon and generator.

Marco sighed.

"My life may never be the same ever again after this. A best friend and girlfriend who can't get along with each other anymore." said Marco.

Ray turned to Marco and approached him.

"Look, things were never the same for you when Star came into your life, and it sure didn't go smoothly when you started dating Jackie either. If these two arguing with each other bothers you anymore. You're going to have to make a stand to them, call them out." said Ray.

Marco sighed.

"I guess." said Marco.

He grabbed the generator from Ray and placed it in his hoodie before starting the hover cycle and riding off.

Ray turned to the beacon and opened up a compartment.

"Alright, let's see what this thing needs." said Ray.

On Mobius; Camouflage was leading the group including Star and Jackie who were staring at each other angrily to a hanger.

He opened it up, revealing a spaceship that looked like a smaller version of the USS Enterprise.

"Well, here she is. My beautiful ship, state of the art Mobian engineering." said Camouflage.

Everyone became shocked.

"Now that's impressive." said Bill.

"Yeah, I've use this thing to get anyone that's been trapped in Incursian war area's out and into safe areas." said Camouflage.

The group walked into the ship and saw a Mobian honey badger wearing red goggles working on a hyper drive.

"Now if I bypass the the digital codex and install a new ragnium generator, this thing should have an unlimited source of power so that it wont be so painful to jump into hyperspace." the honey badger said sounding like Will Arnett.

"Hey, Badger." said Camouflage.

The honey badger known as Badger became shocked and turned to the group before pulling his goggles up.

Badger then smiled.

"Well, if you had told me you were bringing company, I would have fixed the hyper drive sooner and made some exquisite snacks." said Badger.

Camouflage laughed.

"Like that would have happened." said Camouflage.

He turned to the others.

"This is my adopted brother in arms, Badger. One of the best engineers and mechanics I know. In fact, the only one I know." said Camouflage.

"That's right, if it wasn't for me, he would have been in prison a long time ago." said Badger.

The two then laughed together.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to fix up this hyper drive." said Badger.

He put his goggles back on and went to work on the hyper drive.

The others walked off and eventually entered the cockpit.

Camouflage went to the main controls and started up the ship.

He started typing stuff down.

"Just need to install the coordinates to Planet Bling. When we get there we'll need to activate the cloaking device to keep whoever we're going to be up against from discovering up. Luckily, this thing has the perfect cloaking capabilities ever." Camouflage said before pulling out a walkie talkie and turning it on, "How's that hyper drive going Badger?"

Badger smirked.

"I finished that an hour ago." said Badger.

"Good enough." said Camouflage.

He turned off his walkie talkie.

"Buckle up, it's going to get bumpy." said Camouflage.

Everyone got into some seats and put on some seat belts.

The ship started flying out of the hanger before going into space.

Camouflage started typing stuff down on a keyboard.

"What're you doing?" said Star.

"Putting this thing into hyperspace." said Camouflage.

Star became confused.

"Can't you just head for that planet already?" said Star.

"No, because I need to install the right calculations in order to jump into hyperspace and reach Planet Bling in no time. If I'm off even by the slightest, I could destroy a star or a celestial body." said Camouflage, "Haven't you seen Star Wars?"

"Those sucked." said Star.

Jackie is mad.

"You suck." said Jackie.

Randy groaned.

"Here we go again." said Randy.

The two girls started arguing once more.

Camouflage finished up his calculations.

"Alright, hang on tight." said Camouflage.

He pulled a lever and the ship instantly jumped into hyper space.

On Planet Bling; Ray was still setting up the beacon.

He saw a sparking and closed up the compartment.

"Alright, time to light this bad boy on fire." said Ray.

He turned on the beacon and a dark purple light shot up into space.

The limbless hero walked back into the crashed ship.

Back in space; Camouflages ship was still in hyper space and he turned the ship off and the group was at Planet Bling.

"Here we are, Planet Bling." said Camouflage.

He then sees the beacon.

"And what appears to be an emergency beacon." said Camouflage.

Camouflage turned and saw Star and Jackie still fighting and Star was banging Jackie's head on the floor.

"YOU ARE A HORRIBLE BITCH!" shouted Star and kept banging Jackie's head on the floor.

Camouflage groaned.

"Oh come on, I just mopped the floors yesterday." said Camouflage.

"This whole things been going on since yesterday." Spongebob.

Janna stopped the fighting and pulled Jackie off the ground and pushed the two away from each other.

"Take it easy, take it easy. We're here on Planet Bling, and there's a beacon flashing into space that could be a sign of Marco being alright. That should be enough out of you animals." said Janna.

Badger nodded.

"Yeah so why don't we..." started Badger.

However Badger didn't get a chance to finish as Star punched Badger in the eyes and bit two of his ears off.

However his ears grew back.

"Don't think I wasn't smart enough to place some lizard DNA inside of my bloodstream." said Badger.

Camouflage pushed some buttons on his keyboard.

"Activating cloaking device." said Camouflage.

Sonic did some thinking and turned to Badger.

"Since you can create stuff, why don't you take Jackie to your work place if you have one and give her something special." said Sonic.

Badger nodded and went over to Jackie.

"Come on, time to get you prepared for what lies ahead." said Badger.

Badger walked off as Jackie followed.

Sonic sighed.

"Finally." said Sonic.

In a laboratory; Badger and Jackie were looking all over the place.

"Here we are, my laboratory. I've built tons of weapons, gadgets, and hovering vehicles of any kind." said Badger.

Jackie was shocked.

"Whoa." she said and grabbed a toothbrush

Badger noticed the toothbrush and became shocked.

"BE CAREFUL WITH THAT!" yelled Badger.

Jackie became confused.

"Why?" said Jackie.

Suddenly; a laser came out of the brush part and went out of the room.

Patrick's screaming was heard.

"That toothbrush is actually a very powerful laser cannon." said Badger.

"Why would you do that?" asked Jackie.

"I've got a ton of crap in this laboratory, you think I'm just going to make it all very useless?" said Badger.

Jackie did some thinking.

"Fair enough." said Jackie.

She then saw a hover board that looked like the original Blue Star from Sonic Riders and picked it up.

"Now this is impressive." said Jackie.

Badger saw the hover board.

"That's a prototype hover board I was about to scrap." said Badger.

He then smiled.

"But you can have it." said Badger.

Jackie placed the board on her back.

Later; everyone was at a Star Trek like Transporter area.

"Alright, now we just need to beam a couple of people on Bling just to find any survivors to the crash." said Camouflage.

"I'm in." said Star.

Jackie became mad.

"Why do you have to always volunteer for dangerous stuff, you got a death wish?" said Jackie.

Star turned to Jackie angrily.

"Uh yeah, when my best friend is in danger." said Star.

Everyone else groaned.

"I'll bet someone will blast the other." said Sonic.

"Oh come on, like anyone's going to be that violent." said Randy.

Jackie pulled out the toothbrush laser cannon she had earlier and shot a laser at Star who dodged the laser before it hit a glamour shot of Camouflage and Badger.

Randy was placing some five dollar bills in Sonic's hand.

"Five, ten, fifteen, twenty." said Randy.

"Make it rain." said Duncan.

Sonic smirked and put the money away.

"Better put an end to this." said Sonic.

He grabbed Jackie, Janna, and Spongebob before going to the transporter platform.

"Okay buddy, turn that shit on." said Sonic.

Badger typed stuff down on a keyboard and the four were beamed out of the ship.

On Bling; Ray climbed up a ladder to the top of Bill's ship with a toolbox and opened up a compartment.

He pulled out a monkey wrench and did some work.

"Okay, now the flux capacitor should be fixed up in a jiffy." said Ray.

Sonic, Jackie, Janna, and Spongebob beamed in the area.

The hedgehog approached the ship and lightly kicked it before it jiggled a bit.

Ray started losing his footing before falling onto Jackie.

He sat up and grabbed Jackie's legs and became shocked.

'I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS, I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!" yelled Ray.

Jackie groaned.

"First off those are my legs, secondly you had no legs to begin with." said Jackie.

Ray looked down and saw that he was grabbing Jackie's legs.

"Oh yeah." said Ray.

Star appeared as well.

"I can fix that." said Star and blasted Ray and Jackie fusing them and having Jackie be Ray's butt.

"This is very insulting." said Jackie.

Sonic took Star's wand.

"Hey." said Star.

The wand turned blue and made a Sonic the Hedgehog like icon.

He aimed the wand at the fused being.

"Butto reverso." said Sonic.

Sonic zapped the two, putting them back together.

He then placed the wand in his satchel.

Ray turned to Sonic.

"Good to see you guys. I was just fixing the ship on my own in case Marco didn't return finding any life on this planet so that we can resume our delivery to Galvan Prime." said Ray.

Sonic chuckled.

"Yeah, about that." said Sonic.

Later; everyone on Camouflages ship was on Bling and the whole story came out to a very shocked Ray.

"So this order was a hoax set up by Hater?" said Ray.

Sonic nodded.

"That's right." said Sonic, "This whole thing was a trap set up by him."

Ray did some thinking.

"That doesn't exactly explain why Dominator and Vilgax are here as well." said Ray.

Duncan became shocked.

"Those two are here as well?" said Duncan, "Things just got a lot messier."

"Really? I just found out that Hater set up a trap in uncharted territory and that Marco is trying to find life that doesn't exist on this planet. How's that not messier?" said Ray.

Sonic turned to Duncan.

"He's right, finding out that the trip he was making is pointless and that he's on an apocalypse like planet is terrible." said Sonic.

He turned all over the place.

"Which way did he travel?" said Sonic.

"Northeast." said Ray.

Sonic turned northeast then back to the others.

"I'll go on ahead." Sonic said before running off.

Jackie scoffed and pulled out her new hoverboard before getting on it.

Everyone turned to Jackie.

"Do you even know how to ride a hoverboard? The only other person who knows how to just ran northeast." said Duncan.

"What do I look like a Korean? This should be like riding a skateboard." said Jackie.

"You made a racist comment, you have to put a quarter in the jar." said Randy.

Jackie groaned as Randy pulled out a jar labeled Racist comment's jar which had some quarters in it.

She then placed a quarter in the jar.

"Yeah and I hope you drown in a lake Jackie." said Star and spits at her.

"OH FOR GOD SAKE!" yelled Janna.

Jackie then went off on her hoverboard.

"Hey I just remembered something." said Badger.

He pulled out an iPad like device and pushed some icons on it before several hovering like roller blades appeared.

"I still have these things that need to be tested out." said Badger, "My latest inventions, hovering roller blades."

Ray removed his feet and got over one pair of hover blades and started moving around in them.

"Wicked." said Ray, "Tony Hawk, eat your heart out."

"He's a skateboarder." said Spongebob.

"Whatever." said Ray.


	4. Defeating Hater, Dominator, and Vilgax

With Marco; he was still riding the hover cycle all over the planet.

"Two hours and still no sign of life on this planet." said Marco.

He stopped the hover cycle and looked around the place.

He sighed and pulled out the generator.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." said Marco.

"Oh it was a good idea, a good idea for me." said a familiar voice.

Marco turned around and became shocked upon seeing Hater, Peepers, and Scourge the Hedgehog.

Marco became shocked.

"Hater." said Marco.

"That's right, now hand over that generator." said Peepers.

Dominator then appeared.

"As if, I'm getting that generator." said Dominator.

Vilgax landed on the ground, crushing Dominator.

"I'll take that generator." said Vilgax.

Dominator pushed Vilgax off of her.

"The hell you are." said Dominator.

The group of villains started arguing with each other.

Marco did some thinking before getting on the hover cycle and riding off.

Peepers then noticed something.

"Hey, that Marco kid is getting away with the generator." said Peepers.

The villains stopped fighting each other and saw everything.

"Dammit, now how can we catch him?" said Vilgax.

Hater smirked.

"Go play Scourge." said Hater.

Scourge nodded.

"Right boss.' said Scourge and pulled out a bomb and threw it down.

An explosion is seen and Scourge grew giant.

Scourge walked off to find Marco.

"Come on out Diaz, you can't hide forever." said Scourge.

He pulled out a blaster and started shooting everything in sight.

"I could be getting warmer." said Scourge.

Marco drove the hover cycle into a cave.

"Ennie, meanie, miney mo." said Scourge.

He shot the cave that Marco was hiding out in and the Mexican drove out of it.

"Got you." said Scourge.

He started shooting at Marco but kept on missing.

"Dammit." said Scourge.

He shot in front of the cycle, causing an explosion that sent the cycle flying and Marco to fly off the vehicle.

"WHOA!" yelled Marco.

He crashed into a rock formation and passed out.

Scourge put the blaster away and approached Marco before pulling out another bomb and crushing it in his hands and shrinking to normal size.

"Now for that generator." said Scourge.

He reached into Marco's hoodie and pulled out the generator.

"Perfect, Hater will be pleased." said Scourge.

However; Sonic ran by very fast and attacked Scourge, knocking the generator out of his hands.

The blue hedgehog then attacked his clone with tons of lightning fast attacks before giving him an uppercut.

Sonic ran over to Marco and picked up the generator.

Marco slowly opened his eyes and saw Sonic.

"You sure took a big one. You okay?" said Sonic.

Marco nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." said Marco, "The generator?"

"Still safe." said Sonic.

He picked up Marco and ran off with him before stopping at a fox hole.

"What's going on?" said Marco.

"To make it as short as possible; Hater sent Bill a fake order, you were lead into a trap set up by him which Dominator and Vilgax figured out, and you're trapped on an alien world with no life." said Sonic.

Marco chuckled.

"Sure explains that map I got from that creepy guy on Planet Hathor." said Marco.

Jackie appeared and got off her new hover board and looked at Marco.

Sonic turned to Jackie and became shocked.

"I'm not going to question this." said Sonic.

"Marco, you okay?" said Jackie.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It'll take more then a green hedgehog armed with a blaster to stop me." said Marco.

"That and he grew giant." said Sonic.

A frostonium blast went over the three.

"Give me the generator." yelled Dominator.

Sonic pulled out his Magnus Elite Neurotransmitter and it turned into a Gatling gun before aiming it at the villains and shooting it at them.

"You'll never take it from us alive." yelled Sonic.

The others appeared and saw Marco.

"Good thing he's alright." said Duncan.

Badger pulled out his iPad device.

"I'll get him safely on the ship." said Badger.

He pushed some icons and Marco and the generator were beamed up into Camouflages ship.

On the ship; Marco was shocked that happened.

"Transporter technology from Star Trek, nice." said Marco.

He walked into Badger's laboratory and looked around before looking at a device that looked like a Wii Remote.

The teen became shocked and approached it.

"Detonator." said Marco.

He pulled out the generator and looked at it and the detonator before doing some thinking.

Back on Bling; everyone was hiding in the fox hole as Hater, Dominator, and Vilgax were attacking from far away.

"I've seen some weird stuff before, but nothing as crazy as this." said Bill.

"I have." said Randy.

He pulled out a pair of binoculars and peaked through the small ends at everything.

"Doesn't seem like this'll end real soon." said Randy.

"Let me see." said Jackie.

She took the binoculars and peaked through the big ends.

"I'm amazed they're almost hitting us considering how far away they are." said Jackie.

Ray turned to Jackie and groaned.

"Quick question, which end are you peeking through?" said Ray.

Jackie looked at the end she was peeking out of and turned it around.

"Never mind." said Jackie.

Sonic removed his satchel and ran into the open.

Star reached into the satchel and pulled out her wand which turned back to normal.

"Thank goodness." said Star.

The three villains were still shooting at the foxhole when Sonic appeared and punched Dominator across the face, knocking her to the ground.

"OW!" Dominator shouted and growled.

She turned her hands into lava and frostonium cross swords and started slashing at Sonic who dodged the attacks.

"You're swords are no match for my speed." said Sonic.

Suddenly; the others appeared.

Spongebob who was in his Invincibubble form turned to Patrick who was in his Mr. Superawesomeness form.

"Mr. Superawesomeness, take them down." said Spongebob.

Patrick made two ice cream cones appear in his hands and held his arms to the side as thunder sounds were heard, scaring the villains.

But the starfish ended up eating all the ice cream he had.

Everyone became shocked.

"You've got to be kidding me." said Badger.

"Even I find that pathetic, and Ice cream sucks." said Dominator.

Patrick became mad.

"NOBODY DISLIKES ICE CREAM!" yelled Patrick.

He then made tons of ice cream cones fly over to Dominator and pelt her.

Star became shocked.

"Okay I'll admit that was pretty cool." said Star.

Hater walked over Dominator and laughed.

He then started shaking his butt in front of her face.

"Kiss my ass bitch, you were powned by ice cream." said Hater.

Ice cream fell on Hater.

"Never mind." said Hater.

Soon everyone was fighting each other.

Jackie smacked Hater across the face with her new hover board as Patrick appeared and kicked her in the butt.

Jackie turned to Patrick and growled angrily before pulling out a trombone and smirking.

However the Starfish ate the Instrument.

"Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me." said Patrick.

The sides continued to fight each other as Marco appeared from Transporter.

"QUIT IT!" yelled Marco.

Everyone stopped fighting and turned to Marco.

"I'm only going to say this once, I'm offering a trade. I give up the generator, and the rest of us goes away peacefully." said Marco.

Everyone became shocked.

However Star bit Jackie's ear off.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" yelled Duncan.

"Take the offer or leave it." said Marco.

Scourge approached Marco and took the generator before returning to Hater.

"Got it boss, now we can rule the universe." said Scourge.

"In your dreams." said Vilgax.

The villains tackled each other and started battling for the generator.

Marco smirked as everyone approached him angrily.

"Are you out of your goddamn mind?" said Camouflage.

"A little." said Marco, "Prepare to get us back into the ship and away from this planet."

He pulled out the detonator and pushed a button on it, causing the generator to explode, blowing the villains away.

Badger pulled out his iPad and beamed the heroes into Camouflages ship before it flew off in light speed.

Hater saw this.

"That no good son of a bitch, he tricked us." said Hater, "Back to the ship."

"Uh sir, our ship was destroyed, as well as Dominator and Vilgax's ships." said Peepers.

The villains became shocked.

"Aw crap, now we have to deal with each other for a while now." said Vilgax.

Dominator is pissed.

"This wont end well." said Dominator.


	5. Reconciling

In Camouflages ship; Badger injected some type of serum into Jackie's head which caused her bitten off ear to grow back.

"Okay you'll be fine." said Badger.

The two turned to Marco and the others.

"So let me get this straight, you converted the generator into a bomb just so you can get Hater, Dominator, and Vilgax off our tails about it?" said Randy.

"Yep, it was really bothering me on how that thing was causing a ton of problems for us." said Marco, "After all the delivery was a hoax."

"Nice." said Randy.

"What bothers me to no end is is that everyone's always on my tail on how big my record is." said Camouflage.

"It was only one time." said Bill.

"Plus 54 moving violations." said Camouflage.

Marco turned to him.

"A bunch of moving violations?" said Marco.

"In no hovering zones." said Camouflage.

Jackie shook her head and turned to Marco.

"Well I'm glad you're okay." said Jackie.

Star pushed Jackie out of the way.

"I'm more glad." said Star.

"Get over here." said Jackie.

She grabbed Star and the two started fighting each other.

Janna groaned.

"You'd think after all that has happened, they would have patched things up already." said Janna.

"You're the worst peacekeeper ever." said Sonic.

"I know." said Janna.

Marco sighed at the sight of his best friend and girlfriend fighting each other once more.

" _You're going to have to make a stand to them, call them out._ " Ray's voice said within Marco's head.

Marco finally became mad and stood up.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Marco.

Jackie and Star stopped fighting each other and turned to Marco in shock.

Jackie smacked Star in the face with a frying pan.

"Are you serious right now, after everything that has transpired, you're still arguing with each other?" said Marco.

He sighed.

"Look, I get that you each care about me, I do. But I can't hang out with two people who can't get along with each other. I'm sorry." said Marco.

He went over to the transporter and did some typing on it before going into it and being teleported out of the ship.

"Making us seem bad, what's with that?" said Star.

"The nerve of such people." said Jackie, "He needs a reality check."

Sonic groaned and stood up.

"You want a reality check? I'll give you a reality check. Originally when this order was supposed to be real, me and Bill were supposed to make the delivery, but instead Marco volunteered because two friends of his were arguing since yesterday. There I said it." said Sonic.

Star took her want and shot water at Sonic.

"Shut up or I will burn you like that Ice Sandslash." said Star.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In the Alola region; an Ice Sandslash was screaming as he was running aroung the inside of a ring of fire.

"I'M ON FIRE!" yelled the Sandslash.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Duncan stood up.

"I'm tired of sitting on the sidelines." said Duncan, "Everything he said is true."

"And who exactly are these two friends?" said Jackie.

Ray pretended to do some thinking.

"Oh gosh, who are these friends of Marco's that caused him to leave this ship? Let me think...oh right now I know, HIS BEST FRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND!" yelled Ray.

Star and Jackie became shocked.

"You're calling us the terrible friends?" said Star.

"Yeah, we are because you are terrible friends." said Randy, "The two of you were acting like you were concerned about Marco this whole time, but instead were concerned about yourselves."

"You know, maybe if the two of you thought about Marco instead of yourselves, none of us would be in this shitty donkey balls mess." said Sonic.

Star kicked Sonic in the balls.

"Oh shut up you Blue Rat I do care about Marco." said Star. "Besides who was the asshole who allowed Mesogog to create an evil clone of himself and got himself almost killed by Batja; a creation of Rito, Rita's brother who by the way is an Idiot. Just like your entire family."

Sonic became very mad.

"That's very hurtful Star, really hurtful. Especially from a princess." said Sonic, "Randy, Duncan, Ray, with me."

He, Duncan, Ray, and Randy went to the transporter and Sonic pushed *69 on the keyboard before going on the transporter and disappearing.

Badger became shocked.

"Never thought that would work." said Badger.

In some type of nightclub on Mobius's moon; the four appeared and looked all over the place.

"Hmm, pretty nifty for a place on Mobius." said Ray.

"That's because we're on Mobius's moon, I can see Mobius." said Sonic.

He pointed to Mobius and the other three saw it and became shocked.

"Nice." said Ray, "I could live here."

Sonic turned to the bar and saw Marco who was in a pair of shades drinking on his own.

He ran over to the bar and sat down next to Marco.

"It's that rough isn't it?" said Sonic.

Marco turned to Sonic.

"Yeah, it's that rough. But this place doesn't serve alcohol. Something to do with everyone here having weak stomachs." said Marco.

Sonic grabbed a bottle of tequila and poured some of it into a shot glass before drinking it.

"Bitter." said Sonic.

"Look, if you're going to try and convince me to return to Earth after everything that's transpired, forget it. It'll take an apology from two friends and some mellow music to convince me otherwise." said Marco.

Sonic did some thinking before running off.

He returned to Ray, Duncan, and Randy.

"We've got an opportunity." said Sonic.

He then whispered into everyone's ears and the group nodded before splitting up.

Sonic, Randy, and Ray went to the stage, while Duncan climbed up a ladder to a cat walk.

Bill, Spongebob, Patrick, Camouflage, Badger, Star, Jackie, and Janna beamed into the nightclub and looked around.

"Nice for a place on Mobius." said Patrick.

Jackie nodded and Star sighed.

"Yeah if your a crazy evil maniac wanting to turn everyone into robots." said Star.

"Let's just find Marco and get him back on Earth. I already missed a whole day of work." said Spongebob.

The group walked their separate ways.

Star and Jackie were looking close to the bar Marco was at.

"Unbelievable, this place is huge and crowded, he could be anywhere." said Jackie.

She turned to Star.

"Look, this might be me talking, or everything that went into my ears, but I just want to say that in case we don't find Marco, I'm sorry, for all of this. You became friends with Marco first, and I should respect that." said Jackie.

Star raised a hand up.

"No, I should be the one apologizing." said Star.

Jackie is shocked.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, I should understand that not all of us will always be with each other all the time." said Star.

She held her hand out and she and Jackie shook hands.

The two then heard a clapping and turned to Marco who was clapping his hands and turned his stool around.

"Wow, and I thought you would never reconcile. I was half tempted to start a new life on Mobius." said Marco.

Star just blasted Marco.

But the blast deflected off the shades and hit the ladder Duncan was climbing on just underneath him.

"I'm not going to question that." said Duncan.

Marco sighed.

"Look I-"Marco said but stopped when Jackie placed a finger on his lips.

"No, you did the right thing. We were acting immature, inconsiderate, and didn't show any concern for you, we were more concerned about ourselves." said Jackie.

Marco smiled.

"I know." said Marco.

Sonic, Ray, and Randy got on the stage and looked at the crowd.

"Wow, that's a lot of Mobians." said Randy.

"Time to mellow these guys out with some Linkin Park." said Sonic.

Ray approached a Mobian Cat in shades operating the disk jockey and pulled out a wad of blue dollar bills and poked the Mobian.

The cat noticed the money and became shocked before taking the money.

"Thousands of Mobiums, now I can put my daughter through private school." said the cat.

He stood up and walked off the stage as Ray sat down.

Sonic pulled out his electric guitar and Randy's key tar from his satchel, shocking Randy who took his key tar from Sonic.

"You were carrying that stuff this whole time?" said Randy.

"Just in case." said Sonic, "Now for some Shadow of the Day."

Ray started operating the disk jockey as Duncan turned on a spot light and shined it at Marco and Jackie.

Jackie became shocked and turned to Marco.

"Your idea?" said Jackie.

Marco looked around and became confused.

"I'm starting to wonder that myself." said Marco.

Star sighed.

"I'm beginning to regret this." said Star.

"Well, since we're here, better have some fun." said Marco.

"Nope, not going to happen looking like that." said Jackie.

She removed Marco's shades and threw them away.

"Much better." said Jackie.

Marco smiled.

The two went on the dance floor as the spotlight followed them and the two placed their heads on each other's shoulders and started dancing with each other.

"Tell you the truth, part of me is starting to regret everything I said on the ship even though I had to take charge of the situation." said Marco.

Jackie smiled.

"I know you had to take charge." said Jackie.

The two looked at each other and kissed each other.

Sonic, Randy, and Ray finished up the song.

"Okay then, now to get everyone shaking for reals." said Sonic.

Ray pulled out a record labeled Weird Al's Amish Paradise and placed it in the jockey before the song started playing.

Marco and Jackie became shocked.

"Okay, now I know that I had nothing to do with that." Marco said before chuckling, "But I will admit this; that is a very good Weird Al song."

Ray put his mouth to an auto tune microphone.

"Alright party people, I want to see you on the dance floor." Ray said sounding like a robot.

Everyone got on the dance floor and started dancing.

"Nice, it maybe offensive to the amish, but it's very catchy." said Bill.

"Amen." said Camouflage.


End file.
